


like a car crash

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Minor Angst, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Remus typical stuff, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, crime shows, demus - Freeform, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit and Remus watch TV.





	like a car crash

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous on tumblr asked: "I love your fics! If you did requests could you do demus watching crime show please??" and of course i can

"This isn't realistic at all," Remus complains, tossing a kernel of cheesy popcorn at the screen of Deceit's laptop. "Come on, the blood should be _spurting_, it's an artery-"

"Well, they can't exactly _actually_ kill someone," Deceit comments, retrieving the popcorn and handing it back to Remus, who pops it into his mouth. "And I'd imagine that kind of spurting is hard to replicate."

"Still," Remus says, but he subsides, still sulky.

It's been a long day for both of them. Deceit because he had to help Thomas craft a multitude of tiny lies that all wove together in an intricate web to form a bigger lie, and Remus because he actually attempted to work with his brother. _Attempted_ being the key word. Deceit believes that little project ended in Remus flinging a handful of conjured intestines at Roman's face and storming off in a flood of frustrated tears. He knows Roman is trying. That's the only reason Deceit hasn't paid him a little visit himself.

He sighs, losing himself in the drama playing out on the screen. A woman convulses limply on the street, her heels drumming against the concrete. She's a good actress, Deceit thinks. Of course, he's better.

"If there is any kind of camera within a mile radius," Deceit murmurs absently. "They will not only find footage of the murder, it will be clear as day, even when they zoom in. _Especially_ when they zoom in."

"Probably," Remus says, then cackles when someone on screen discovers the new body and starts screaming. "That sounds _so_ fake."

"It's not too bad, actually," Deceit says, with a thoughtful tilt of his head. He scoots closer to his boyfriend, intent on acquiring some of that enticing body heat for himself. Remus looks over, laughs, and lifts his arm, inviting Deceit closer.

"Look, there we go," Deceit says a few minutes later, pointing at the screen. "Gas station footage. Does it- No, it doesn't have audio, at least."

"I could make a better crime show in the imagination," Remus says. "You think I could get Roman to be the murder victim?"

"No," Deceit says, without even a second of consideration. "He'd never want to play the damsel in distress and a dead one is the ultimate damsel. You could probably get him to help you solve the murder, though."

"Hmm," Remus says. Deceit can almost see the cogs turning behind bloodshot eyes. Down here, they're a bright, glazed green. "That's better, anyway, he'll have to do more! Not just lie around and be dead."

"Exactly," Deceit says, turning his attention back to the show. They're handcuffing a suspect, although Deceit doubts that it's the right person, not when there's still twenty minutes to go.

"Dee?" Remus asks a few minutes later, with a hefty gust of breath. "I'm tired. Can we finish this later?"

"Of course," Deceit says at once, pausing the show and setting his laptop on his bedside table. The popcorn joins it. "What now?" Remus grabs Deceit around the waist and pulls him against him.

"Snuggle," Remus says, resting his head on top of Deceit's hair. "Hey, do you think when Roman plays with me, I can get him to be the murderer, too?"

"I doubt it," Deceit says, listening to the reassuringly steady thump of Remus's heartbeat beneath his ear. "But you could always try."

"Maybe I will," Remus says, contemplative. "Hey, Dee? I love you. Did you know that?"

Deceit smiles.

"Yes," he says, curling closer. "I did. And I assure you, the feeling is entirely mutual."


End file.
